The present invention relates generally to a new and novel isokinetic testing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an isokinetic testing machine which is compact and capable of being readily set up, used, disassembled and transported to and from remote locations for isokinetic testing.
In the field of isokinetic testing, it has been customary for patients and other individuals being tested to go to a hospital or some other medical facility to have isokinetic testing performed. Known prior art isokinetic testing machines are relatively large and difficult to transport and thus, are not commonly moved once positioned at a particular location. Accordingly, if multiple individuals working for a certain employer, for example, are to be tested, they must all travel to the location of the isokinetic testing machine for evaluation. This can be costly for the employer and inconvenient and time consuming for the individuals being evaluated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of an isokinetic testing machine which is relatively compact and which can be readily set up, operated, disassembled and transported to remote locations to permit on-site isokinetic testing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an isokinetic testing machine which is capable of conducting multiple isokinetic tests and which is readily convertible from one isokinetic test configuration to another isokinetic test configuration.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of an isokinetic testing machine which includes an adjustable seat subsection which is capable of being positioned to accommodate individuals of different sizes for various isokinetic tests, an outer frame subsection around the adjustable seat subsection and a dynamometer subsection which is capable of locating a dynamometer in the appropriate position to conduct isokinetic tests on the left leg, the right leg, the left arm, the right arm and the trunk of an individual to be evaluated. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the three (3) isokinetic test machine subsections, the adjustable seat subsection, the outer frame subsection and the dynamometer subsection, are fabricated as separate independent subassemblies, which are capable of being readily disassembled for transportation and assembled at remote locations for on-site isokinetic testing.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.